Saviour of this World
by t0nyblu
Summary: On his fifth birthday an misterious figure appears in Naruto's way and leaves him a present.Will he save the world and become the Child of the Prophecy?Can he survive throughtout the challenges?NaruSaku, rinnegan/strong/smart Naruto.


Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you'll enjoy it!

_Konohagakure no Sato, five years after the Kyuubi attack_

It's been five years after the Kyuubi attack, and the death of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, former Jinchūriki of the village was restored to it's former glory, people were once again happy, except for one child, Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Nine-Tailed fox, who is shunned every day by the villagers, calling him names such as "demon brat","demon child".He didn't know why did they call him such things, but had no other choice but to ignore them and hope that one day he will be respected by the villagers and ninja is why, he set his goal to become the greatest Hokage ever lived, surpassing the journey has begun!

A boy no older than five years old, with long blonde spiky hair and light blue eyes, was sleeping into a box in an alley in the poorest district of Konoha, full of rapists, thieves and bandits, buildings ready to fall, due to that damned fox, this district was once one of the rich and prosperous districts of Konoha, set in the eastern was the middle of the Autumn, October the 10th, the sun setting down, and Naruto just woke up from a nap, after being chased by a mob of angry villagers, a good nap was more than enough to recover your energy.

Naruto was wearing a black unzipped jacket with the Uzumaki crest on it's back, bright orange T-shirt, black ninja pants and ninja sandals(AN:I don't really know how to explain an outfit, so sorry..think of his part one outfit, only in black, without that collar), a present from the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, which he got from his last visit at the Hokage Tower, seven months ago.

As he begun to regain his senses, decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen Shop, but nearly freezed when he heard whimpers and sobs nearby, so he turned his back and saw a little girl, with bright pink hair, large green eyes and fair skin, same age as was startled by her presence and after a few seconds of thinking, he started making his way to the girl and ask what happened to her.

* * *

"Uhm..hello," he scratched his back of the head sheepishly.

"Who are you?Please don't hurt me!" she told him.

'_Wow, what happened to her…_' thought Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Sakura Haruno!" she exclaimed a bit too loud, thus startling a squad of drunk chūnins.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-Chan!My name is…" he couldn't finish as a chūnin grabbed his neck.

"Hey, put me down!" screamed Naruto.

"Shut the hell up you demon brat, no one's gonna come to save you!" retorted one of the chūnin.

"Hey boss, let's have our way with his pink haired girl before we kill him!" said another chūnin.

'_No..I have to do something, I can't let her get hurt, not now that I had made a friend!_'

"Leave Sakura-Chan alone!" screamed Naruto again.

The leader of the squad saw that he was shaking in pure anger, so he decided to quickly silence him as Naruto opened his mouth to scream again only to be punched in the gut by the chūnin who was holding him, therefore silencing him, spitting blood on the sat there and watched him get beat for her, a stranger, the same age as her, trying to save her, she started to cry louder and louder until the remaining two chūnin pinned her to the wall and started undressing her.

'_Why..Why?First Kaa-san and Tou-san were killed by ninjas and now..they want to kill me too?_' But the shinobi who killed Sakura's parents were from another village, and she was only five years-old.

"Heh, it's gonna hurt a bit." Said a chūnin while touching 's eyes were wide, what did they wanted to do to her?

Naruto seeing this, anger began to take over his mind, he punched the ninja in his face hard, allowing him to escape from his grasp, started making his way to Sakura.

"**DON'T TOUCH HER!**" his voice was full of malice, hatred and anger, the chūnins startled by his voice, were starting to freak out by the sudden outburst of power.

* * *

As soon as he reached them, his vision started to fade, the last thing he saw was a chūnin falling down.

Naruto woke up in a room, and tried to open his eyes to only see nothing.

Darkness.

The room was dark, very dark, he couldn't even see his own hands, after having an inner battle with himself, decided to his surprise, the ground was solid, and after walking a few minutes, he The room was dark, very couldn't even see his own hands, and after beating himself over, Naruto decided to walk and several minutes later, he found a door, to his surprise he took a few steps back, as the door started to open itself, he decided to go through again he was in a room, this time surrounded by white.

Naruto started walking again, setting the pace up a bit as he saw a blur in a distance, and, after a few minutes he reached it, only to reveal a tall man, dressed in a white haori with a high collar, spiky white hair with two distinctive spikes resembling horns, a Gunbai strapped on his back, his eyes were different, ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irides.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Naruto asked the man.

"Ah"exclaimed the man."Naruto-kun, welcome, I was expecting you."

'_How come this man knows my name_?' thought Naruto.

Naruto didn't expect this, and was scared a bit, thus taking a few steps back but before he could turn to run the man was in front of him in a white flash, resembling the most famous jutsu of the "**Konoha no** **Kiiroi Senkō**"(Konoha's Yellow Flash), '**Hiraishin no Jutsu**'.

"Oi, Naruto, don't run, I won't hurt you, I promise." said the man.

"O-ok..uhm…."

'_This kid is really scared..did these villagers really did this to him?To not be capable to speak with an adult without moving his hands up in defense?To beat him because what he contains?Oh Kami..stupid peopl_e.' Thought Mamoru, a frown formed on his face.

"Ah, where are my manners, my name is Mamoru!" Mamoru smirked.

"Nice to meet you Mamoru, but..Where am I?!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey, calm down, we're in your subconscious, now, to why are we here…"

"Naruto, I need you to listen well, for will I not inherit you with only my power, but inform you about a threat, the Juubi, the Ten-Tailed Demon, whose power can tear mountains apart in one swing of its tail."

"Well…why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto.

"Because, kid, you are the Child of Propecy, Saviour of this World." answered Mamoru.

"O..kay..but what does that mean?"

"It means that you will save this world and bring eternal peace!" told Mamoru smiling.

"Now sit down and listen the tale."

Naruto nodded and sat down, curious, and intrigued at the same time by this man, named Mamoru, which from the looks and the way he speaks, he has an air around him, meaning power.

"So Naruto, have you heard of Rikudō Sennin?" asked Mamoru.

'_Who the hell is that by the way?_'Naruto shook his head"No, never heard of him.""I'm the Rikudō Sennin, the one who sealed the Juubi in myself, and before my death, using my ultimate jutsu, called "**Chibaku Tensei**" in that big white chunk of earth, or the Moon, is it?Never mind, that doesn't matter at all.I had two sons, the oldest which inherited my eyes, as you can see them, and the youngest inherited my body and life I assume you know of the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans, you're part of the latter one anyway."Naruto's eyes were widened, did this man said Uzumaki were a clan?"Yes Naruto, they were a clan, a very powerful one, specialized in sealings, such as the one on your stomach called "**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**", the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed in you, right?I can feel his chakra."

* * *

"Kurama, are you there?" yelled inside Naruto's mind there was a big cage, hosting a creature, that is the Kyūby No Yoko, a mountain sized creature which is made out of has orange fur, red slitted eyes and the upper-body structure of a human.

A screeching-ear roar hollowed through the area.

"**WHO DARES TO PERTURB M..f-father, i-is that..you?" **

'_Wow, who's this?_' thought Naruto while looking at the Kyū fox was scaring, that he agreed.

"Hey to you too, Kurama, how's been your life?" asked Mamoru while grinning.

"**Keh, it really is you old man?Prove it!**" yelled Kurama as he kept watching the humans in front of him, the two looked too much alike.A smile crept on Kurama's face, the future would be interesting.

"So that's how it is then?Hmm..Okay!" yelled Mamoru while going through a set of seals known only by the tailed beasts.

"**It really is you!Old man..**" Kurama was now crying, such thing never been seen by any human, nor tailed beast in two centuries, except one time, when the Rikudō Sennin, or Mamoru, was near his death.

"Oi, Kurama, don't cry, I'm here, It's okay buddy!" Mamoru said while laughing.

While Mamoru and Kurama exchanged laughs, Naruto was deep in thought.

'_If this man called 'it' "Kurama" and the Kyūbi called him "Old Man", that does mean they have some sort of connection between them, right?_'then ,boiling with fury, Naruto decided to ask them why the hell do they ignore him, Kami, it was awful.

"HEY!Why are you ignoring me!" Naruto yelled, not that the two noticed that much..

'_**Hm?Is this really my host?He looks like Kushina too…no…it can't be..HE really is Kushina's son!**_' thought Kurama, and with a smirk on its face, told him..

"**Shut up you twerp, you are as loud as your mother!**" then it came to him! **'**_**Oh shit, should've shut my mouth..oh well, if old man's here, I'll have to tell him anyway who his parents were.**__'_

Naruto's five year-old brain has shut Kurama say that he has parents?But how..why..why did they left him at an orphanage?They had to take him home when he was born, right?No..it couldn't be..

"I-I had..parents?" Naruto was now crying out loud, he just managed to stutter these words.

Kurama realized his mistake, not that he really cared about that anyway, but still, this kit might be the human who would befriend the Bijū, as Rikudō Sennin predicted long time sighed '_**This will take a long time..**_'.

"**Oi, gaki, err…sorry about that, we were supposed to tell you anyway about your parents, but it must've escaped my mouth.**"Kurama noticed the pained face on the boy, it wasn't suited to him at all, in all these five years that they were 'togheter', if you want to call it like that, the boy hadn't shown even a fraction of shyness, quietness or sadness, but the latter two were now present.'_What to do..What to do…Aha!This will help him..I think'_ Mamoru proceeded to walk and did the best he could, embrace Naruto into a warm hug, he was family after all._'That'll be told a bit later..after my gift for his birthday and learning the thruth about his parents, yeah.._'.

"It's okay Naruto, no need to cry, we'll tell you everything, and before you ask that, no Naruto, they hadn't abandoned you, on contrary, they gave away their life to save you and were the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, from which I can see you inherited his blonde spiky hair and cerulean eyes" Naruto looked up to see a grinning Mamoru"and Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last of our Naruto, the last of OUR clan."Before Naruto could say anything, Mamoru raised a hand to stop Naruto as he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes beginning to dry and his lips curled into a big, warm smile,_**'A natural one**_' Kurama thought, the kid's mask was beginning to break, it seems."Your mother had fiery red hair, a trait common amongst the Uzumaki clan, but for some reasons, in your case your father cells, and mine…" he hesitated a bit"one that I'll tell you had violet eyes, and you inherited her facial form." Naruto's grin became even wider at hearing this, but still to what good if they were dead?Mamoru noticed the slight frown onto Naruto's face who dissolved almost in an instant, it was remarkable for a boy of his age to mask his emotions so well.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll meet them in the future, trust me." said Mamoru, Naruto's face beamed with wouldn't?

"**Now gaki, if you'd be so kind to listen to what we're..**" Kurama saw Mamoru's face and he could tell that he was happy for his descendant, although he couldn't understand how come Mamoru could actually be here, with was supposed to be dead, right?_**'Never mind**_' Kurama shook his head, he would ask him later."**I'm going to tell you, it's about what happened five years ago, on your birthday, when that damned..ups..sorry kit, didn't mean to swear..Anyway, a masked man with a lone sharingan eye forced me out of your mother, tried to kidnap, and almost killed father, the Yondaime Hokage had no choice but to seal me, into you, because he couldn't simply ask any parents to bear this burden."**

"I hope you can understand that Naruto, they didn't have any choice, so please, don't hate or resent them, as they loved and will always love you." finished Mamoru, he was smiling, so was kid..he indeed is the Child of Prophecy.

"**Now..If I recall right, that man said his name was Madara Uchiha..but that couldn't be, as he was defeated by the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, at the Valley of The End, I was there, controlled by him before.."** he mutters some curses under his breath "**But now that we're here, old man right here might aswell explain you about his cells and how he is a part of the Uzumaki clan, right, Mamoru?**"

Mamoru sighs "Alright kiddo, listen, for I will not say once again..-" he was quickly intrerrupted by Kurama who was resisting the urge to burst out in laughter "**Sorry old man, seeing you that serious…HAHAHAHAHAH….priceless…hahahah!**"

He quickly shot a glare at the 'furrball made of chakra', as he often called him like that, the laughter suddenly disappeared being replaced with whimpers, the almighty Kyūbino Yoko cowering in fear, was quite a sight.

"Naruto, centuries ago a ten-tailed monster was ravaging the land, this monster was like Kurama right here-" Mamoru earned a scoff from Kurama "-ok..not like Kurama.." now it was Kurama's time to receive a glare from Mamoru, which clearly said '_shut the fuck up you fuzzball'_, Kurama merely laughing at this but decided to let Kurama continue his so called 'lecture'.

"The monster is known as the Jūbi, the one-eyed god who created eye was basically a combination of my eyes, the **Rinnegan**, which I have gained after defeating him, **Sharingan **and **Byagukan**."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at this, _'So much power!_'he tought.

"I..had to fight it" he sighed "and it nearly costed my life, but I had come victorious out of the battle and…" he paused, thinking how to explain this to Naruto "I sealed it inside me."

Naruto now was processing all the information, '_What did he mean by sealing it into him..?_'..and then it might be a five year-old, but a smart one._'Does that mean he sealed that one-eyed monster in him, like Kurama was sealed into me?'.._

"Sō ka!So you were practically a J…Jin…Jintu.." he was cut off by Mamoru, who was smiling broadly at this kid infront of him, '_Naruto is indeed special'_."Yes Naruto, I am a Jinchūriki, like you."

"We are..like..the same?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly yes, my hair is gray and I have these 'horns', which make me cool awesome, right?" they both shared a laugh while Kurama was chuckling to himself "Because of Jūbi."

"You have whisker marks thanks to Kurama, and while they are real, they are cute too!" they both shared another laugh, Kurama shrugged it off, it was indeed pathetic for him to laugh like that…Oh scratch that._'The hell with it!_', he too joined the was time for Kurama to intervene this time.

"**You'll be quite the keeper Naruto, I bet girls will be adoring you!" **Kurama was smirking devilishly at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah Kurama, stop teasing my grand-grand-grand-grandchildren like that, can't you see he's blushing?"

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed, he was the descendant of the Rikudō Sennin!

"Yes Naruto, you're my descendant."

* * *

Then he did something unexpected, he hugged Mamoru was crying, but didn't really care, he has a family, after all!They sat like this for several minutes, it was Naruto who decided to break the hug.

"Now, I'll call you jī-san from now on!" He was happy, genuinely happy, something Kurama hadn't seen until kid was practically emanating happiness.A smile appeared on Kurama's face, '_I'm happy to be your friend, Naruto Uzumaki._'

Mamoru just stayed there, shocked, but shook it off, and decided to tell him about his parting gift, as he slowly felt that his chakra was disappearing, '_Not much time left_' he tought.

"Naruto-kun, I have one more thing to tell you before I go.." Naruto's smile quickly turned into a frown "It is my greatest power, as you already have my life force and body, the** Rinnegan**."

"..What.." Naruto widened at his Jī-san 'gift' for him, but not only that, he has the body and life force like Rikudō Sennin!"That's great, jī-san!I'm like you now!".

"Yes Naruto, you'll be like me!A great, powerful ninja!One who will change the world..." he trailed off "Tell me Naruto!Have you felt different?I mean after you have got here?" Of course, the Rikudō Sennin wouldn't talk to his descendant in a sewer, wouldn't he?So...with his chakra the environment changed.A plain white room, made of chakra, very creative.

Naruto gave him a nod "Kinda..I saw some things like..Kurama had this blue..energy swirling in him I guess..and you..I felt a strong and kind presence from you!"

Mamoru just sat there in a meditating position, deep in thought, until he heard Naruto screaming 'WAKE UP OLD MAN!', an eye twitching, and earning a smirk from Kurama.

"Oh, yeah Naruto?Sorry, I must have zoned out.." Mamoru muttered under his breath.

"Yeah you had!" exclaimed Naruto a bit too loud.

"So you must've awakened by the time that pink haired friend of yours has been attacked..."

Then it hit him, again!How could he forget her?_'Is Sakura-chan alright?I hope she is!Better ask old man about this_!'

"Sakura-chan!Is she alright, old man?Please!Tell me she is…" he sighs deeply "…she is my first friend, and I don't want to lose her!"

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak but Kurama was faster."**Yeah kit, she's alright, and..she's holding you into her lap, asking you to wake up, she's pretty shaken up by the way..and..oh, don't worry about these ninjas that attacked you earlier, they are gone, forever.**"

Naruto was shocked to hear this..could he have killed them?He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard his jī-san call him.

"Naruto-kun, I have to , that your mother, father and I will always love you, no matter what happens!Arigato, Naruto!" Mamoru started crying, and hugged Naruto tight.

"Arigato, jī-san!" with that, Mamoru disappeared, leaving Naruto and Kurama once again in the sewers, both sad from the leave of Mamoru, for one, a grandfather, and for another one, a father.

"**Naruto…If you need anything, just say my name, as we already created a bond, meaning I will see everything, hear anything, even thoughts by the way-"** Kurama thought about it, '_**Yeah, I'll give him some privacy.**_' "**-well, not everything, but you'll understand when you are older.**"

"Okay Kurama!Just so you know, if you get lonely in here, just talk to me, I'll be here for you, okay!"

"**Fine, gaki, for five years I've done nothing but heal you and brood, so I can use some company…I better go back to Pinkie, but remember, you must hide your eyes, otherwise it'll create problems for you and me.**"

"Ja Ne, Kurama!" Naruto could have sworn he heard Kurama chuckle inside his head, '_Weird_', he thought.

_Meanwhile, outside Naruto's mind_

* * *

Sakura sat there crying, with Naruto on her lap, begging him to wake up for the past five minutes, although it seemed like hours, but she refused to lose hope, not in her first friend.

Her face was a mess, tears pouring from her green eyes, onto Naruto's face, but hadn't noticed that he was starting to wake up, immediately caressing her cheek, this action startled Sakura, and just as she opened her eyes, she hugged him as if she was afraid he would go stayed like this for awhile, nothing could separate them from eachother, the only thing that could be heard was Sakura sobbing onto Naruto's face.

It was Naruto first to speak.

"Hey Sakura-chan, It's okay, I'm here, don't worry!" A grin plastered on Naruto's face, like nothing has happened earlier.

"B-baka!W-Why did y-you scare m-me like that?" she sobbed uncontrollably, and Naruto, did what he thought it was best, kind of…he brought her closer and hugged her, an action which she hurriedly accepter, for what it seemed like several hours, although it only lasted twelve minutes or so.

After she stopped crying, they sat up, or so did Naruto, as Sakura was stumbling on her feet, '_Probably from the shock_' he thought.

Just as she managed to sit up, Sakura almost fell back to the ground again, but, was caught by Naruto, in a blink of an eye, '_Wow..How did I do it_?' and then he face-palmed mentally, the Rinnegan, of course, but Sakura didn't see anything, as his eyes changed in an instant back to the cerulean ones.

Blue met green, and Sakura was blushing hard, like Naruto of course, and they immediately released each other's hold.

After a couple of seconds they both regained their composure and Sakura had to know this boy's name…so she asked him his name…more likely yelled at him.

"W-What's your name!" Sakura blurted out, her cheeks were bright red now.

Naruto winced as he looked at her, in fear, of course…

"Ah, yeah…sorry!" he scratched the back of his head "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, -ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed stood there as she spaced out, '_Where have I heard that name..Hmm_?'

"Sakura-chan?" just as she turned around, Sakura saw the Hokage Monumment, and then it hit her! '_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, is Naruto's father?But...what date is today?10__th__ of October?That's when Kyūbi attacked Konoha, and Yondaime sacrificed himself in order to save the village..that's what otou-san told me, anyway…_' Sakura's parents were still a touchy subject for her, as they just died several weeks ago, and she was left alone on this world, but that will change.

"Oh, sorry Naruto-_kun_, what was it?" Sakura realized that she called Naruto using '-kun', and blushed even harder than of course was oblivious to all of this, as he was looking around.

"Eh..we should go to Jiji, tell him what happened, I think he didn't left the Tower yet, it's half past seven anyways."

"Hai, let's go."

_Meanwhile, inside the Hokage Tower_

* * *

Naruto didn't bother to knock on the door, he didn't need to, Hiruzen considering him as a godson, afterall.

"Hello, Jiji!" this of course startled the old Hokage from behind the desk which was covered in paperwork, his worst nightmare and enemy.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun, what brings you _today_, here-" he stopped in his tracks as he saw a pink haired to tease Naruto a bit, he began "And who might this girl be, Naruto?Your girlfriend?"

"Sh-shut up Jiji!" Both blushed hard at the Sandaime's words, and Sakura couldn't help but keep glancing at Naruto all this did notice this, and thus remembering the young days, '_They are just like you, Minato, Kushina_'.He smiled at the thought.

"Naruto-baka!How can you talk like that to Hokage-sama?Don't y-" she was cut off by Hiruzen, "Relax young lady, I consider Naruto my godson, so it is alright for him to call me like that." He looked at Naruto, which in return he nodded to her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, Hokage-sama." She bowed slightly, Hiruzen waving her off.

"No need for that stuff, ..what happened, Naruto?"

"Well…you see, three drunk chūnin attacked us into some alley…" then he began to explain how Sakura was almost molested, Sakura immediately hugging Naruto, and…

"Now, Jiji, were Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, my parents?"

Sakura gasped at this, while Hiruzen's pipe dropped on the floor, 'How does he know?Kakashi's away on a mission, and so far he hadn't had any verbal contact with Naruto..'.The old Hokage sighed, this was going to be a long evening.

Sarutobi sighed as he began to make some handseals, the room became sound-proof, the ANBU had already left.

"Naruto, from who do you know that?" Naruto shot him a glare, something he has never done before with Sandaime, thus shocking Hiruzen.

"From who do I know, it doesn't matter, as I will tell you I will ask you again, were Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, MY PARENTS?!" Naruto subconciously leaked a large amount of KI for the first time, as Sakura passed out in his arms, and Hiruzen was shaking in fear, no matter how many wars have you fought, the Kyūbi no Yoko's hatred couldn't be handled, well, except for Naruto.

Seconds later when the old Hokage recovered from the massive wave of killing intent, what he saw next shocked him to the core, and almost fainted._Is that…the Rinnegan?_'.

"I see, so you have noticed." Hiruzen was about to open his mouth but Naruto raised telling him to shut the hell up."Yes, these eyes are the Rinnegan, which were a gift from Rikudō Sennin, my grand-grand-grand-grand…father, well you get it"Naruto scratched the back of his head, while the Hokage nearly fainted"my ancestor."

Naruto's Rinnegan was now glaring at the old Hokage, which was currently trying to recover from the earlier shocks, some that shouldn't have been known by Naruto or Hiruzen either.

"So, Naruto, what are you trying to tell me is that you're a descendant from Rikudō Sennin?And in fact, you've guessed your parents identi-" he was cut off as he looked into Naruto's rinnegan, immediately silencing him.

"**ENOUGH**!" Naruto yelled "**WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?WHY CAN'T YOU CONFIRM ME WHAT HAVE I SAID**?!" he was on the verge of crying "Five years..five years I've endured beating, glares and many more.I've had **ENOUGH**!" Naruto was now crying, he just couldn't contain himself anymore, so he just let it go, not caring about anything at the moment, well , except for his parents and Sakura.

"Kurama and jī-san told me everything, so there's no need to lie.I don't care about anyone who would say I'm just a demon child and not the Legacy of the Yondaime," Hiruzen nodded at this, although shocked to the core by this Naruto in front of him, so mature and focused.

"And one more thing, I really want to see where did my parents live when they were still alive" he bit back a sob "and I would like if you'd let Sakura-chan live with me at my parents compound."

"O-Of course, Naruto-kun, but I have one question," seeing Naruto's knowing look he continued "If you don't mind, who's this Kurama?"

"Oh, he's the Kyūbi, and before you ask…he has no control over me nor do I have over him…yet" Naruto was sure he heard Kurama's chuckle now, he smirked._'That furrball won't know what hit him_!'"and we can talk freely in my mind, he can read my thoughts, well, some thoughts."

Sarutobi just sat there in awe, had Naruto tamed the Kyūbi?It was said it was impossible for Kyūbi to be tamed, that's what the previous Jinchūriki said…'_Kushina was talking to it in her seal, but there's no way that it could actually talk with her in her mind, and Mito hadn't even speaked with it, or so she stated_.'

'_Strange…to see him shocked like this_' Naruto thought...

'_**Shinobi no Kami shut down…look at that face**_;_**priceless!**_' Kurama bursted out in laughter, soon joined in by Naruto.

'_Yeah…but still, I have to maintain my seriousness…I think that's it…and about moving in with Sakura-chan into my parents compound, I don't even know why have I asked Jiji to let her…It's not like he could do anything…_'

'_**Well…you've released so much KI plus the rinnegan…it does an appareance, doesn't it…**_' Kurama thought about it, but never heard the end of it,

'_Oi, Kurama, what's KI?_' Naruto screamed in his mind, and Kurama could do nothing but growl at him to shut the hell up,

'_**Another time, kiddo… another now, it seems that your pink haired girlfriend is waking up and the almighty Hokage is recovering from his 'll talk later.**_' And with that, Kurama ended the conversation, leaving a five year-old Naruto frustrated,

'_Stupid fuzzball!_' aaand he thought of adding more but was intrerrupted by somebody…

'_**Heard you!**_' Kurama roared in his head,

'_Whatever_' Naruto inwardly sighed and looked at the pinkette in his arms, his face turned into a smile quickly, '_So beautiful…No!Bad Naruto!Not now…_' he quickly shook his head.

"Morning…Naruto-kun…" Sakura yawned, but then realized she was not in her bed, but into Naruto's arms!She let out a small scream before sitting up and shouting "PERVERT!", thus earning a pout from Naruto.

"Sorry…you just fainted aaand I catched you!" Naruto gave her his fox-like grin and Sakura instantly felt better._'Why am I feeling like this?I'll think about it later…'_

Meanwhile the old Hokage recovered from the earlier shock and watched the scene in front of him, and smiled._'They are already acting like a couple, hmm…Maybe I should call Jiraiya and tell him it's time he met his some new books… thoughts, bad perverted thoughts._' He quickly shook his head in shame and cleared his throat seeing that both Naruto and Sakura were blushing shades of red now.

"Ahem!" Hiruzen coughed "Naruto, I will lead you to the orphanage…now…" he stopped in his tracks as he noticed the frown on Naruto's face, and did the best thing he could do, ask him what happened."What happened Naruto?" Naruto raised his head a bit and answered "They kicked me out of it several months, they said I was nothing but a nuisance and a demon…" Sakura hearing this saddened her immediately hugged Naruto and cried in his chest for some minutes while the Hokage was fuming onto inside.

'_THEY DID WHAT?THOSE BASTARDS!How could they…No, they have crossed the hell with the council, to hell with everyone_!' Hiruzen started undoing the sound barrier and called an ANBU.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the ANBU bowed politely, he is wearing a dog mask, has gravity-defying gray spiked hair and the standard ANBU armour.

"Gather your ANBU squad here in thirty minutes sharp, we need to take care of some business." Hiruzen said while nodding towards the blonde holding a pinkette securely in his arms.

"Hai, can we talk in private later?"

The Hokage nodded, already knowing the reason, and waved him off, the ANBU shunshined in bundle of leaves.

Clearing his throat for the second time in ten minutes, in fake annoyance, spoke.

"Let's get moving Naruto-kun, or do you want to sleep in here with your girlfriend?" He asked playfully, Naruto sporting a dark red blush, while Sakura blushing different shades of red.

"O-of course." they both said in unison.

* * *

After five minutes of walking, going past the Hokage Mountain, and travelling past a forest, they finally arrived at the Uzumaki-Namikaze place was mesmerizing, Sakura trees surrounding the entrance to the compound, building built based on the traditional Japanese style, the Main house being the biggest, several houses around it, and a training ground with Sakura trees and a koi pound in the Hokage already made Naruto undo the seal so he can enter the compound.

Sakura to say was shocked, would be an understatement, as she took in the surroundings, '_Beautiful!_' she thought.

Although Naruto was dumbfounded.'_All of this is now mine?_' he thought for a moment but shook it._'I can get used to this!Way better than that stupid orphanage!'_

"Jiji, let's see how does it look inside!" Naruto said beaming with excitation, and Hiruzen could do nothing but nod in approval._'It's been awhile since I was here…_'

"Let's go Sakura-chan!" he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran inside practically barging into the house, but immediately froze by what they saw.

The hallway was covered in white, to the right was the living room, a koi pond near the stairs to the upper floor, to the left was the kitchen, and a big one, fully quickly rushed to the fridge, opening fainted when he saw the fridge full of different flavours of ramen, but was brought back to real life when Sakura splashed water on his face.

"COLD!COLD!What was that about, Sakura-chan?" he asked pouting.

"Well, you fainted so I had to do something about it." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Sorry about that…BUT THERE'S SO MUCH RAMEN!DIFFERENT KINDS OF FLAVOURS!Whose were those?"

"It was your mother, Kushina, was eating at the Ichiraku too." Hiruzen came into view and told of course was now radiating with happiness, a sudden warm feeling into the sensed it too, '_**Hmm…so this kid expresses his emotions, must be the Rinnegan's doing…'**_.Naruto's eyes were no longer the blue ones, but purple rippled.

"Anyway Naruto, I think you should try and turn your kekkei genkkai off." Hiruzen suggested and Naruto did as he was told.

"I think we should call this a day, as it is getting rather late, and I have some business to attend." Hiruzen said while the ANBU squad outside overheard this and and smirked behind their masks.

"I'll have you Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan tomorrow in my office at ten o'clock sharp, understood?" they both nodded and the Hokage smiled.

They exchanged goodbyes and went to check Naruto's parents room, the main was a rather huge room, with a King-sized bed in, some drawers, a book-shelf and orange curtains.

"I guess this was kaa-san' favourite colour too!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"It looks like so." Sakura said.

They approached the drawer near the left side of the bed where a photo of a tall blonde haired man sat down while a red haired pregnant woman holding her hands on the man shoulder, both smiling quickly took it in his hands and looked at it for some seconds, before he started crying hard, and Sakura was on the verge of tearing up sat on the bed and so did Sakura, bringing him into a comforting hug and falling asleep in bed.

* * *

End!God, it took me sooo much to freaking finish this, about two weeks plus, writers block and stuff like that, busy as hell etc.!

I might clear some things now aswell.

First of all, this is a NaruSaku story. If you hadn't already will be lemons(in the future of course, after some time-skips etc.), There might be some other couples if I feel like they should be.

Second, as you have noticed, Naruto's rinnegan turns on basically when he's emotional as of now, but he can still turn it off or on whenever he won't have any Paths because I think that this is pure bs.I've stated above in the chapter, Naruto has the life force and body of the Sage of the Six Paths, so the Paths would be useless in my opinion, because there won't be any strain nor pain inflicted by the rinnegan on Naruto's body.

Third, English is not my first language, so if you spot mistakes then tell me, because I don't have anyone to check my story, yet.(I hope)

Fourth, I'm planning on doing this fanfiction novel-lengthy, because parts would be boring to write(for me, I really don't see the point in splitting a story up).

Fifth, I'm sorry if my attempted 'fluffiness' sucked, and I hope that you'll bear with it, for now.

Please review if you like my story, any suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!

One last thing, after I have posted the story I saw that some words were missing, don't know why, but it happens to me every often on this site, even when I'm private messaging.I'm deeply sorry if that does incomodate you.I'll try and find a beta soon.

Ja Ne!


End file.
